Kingdom Hearts Heartless in Ireland
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Riku has left the Island and met up with Dante in Ireland. Riku wasn't the only one who had left the world, Organisation XIII had returned. Dante and Riku won't be able to handle this alone. Dante/Riku, Riku/Valkyrie and Dante/Valkyrie. M in a chapter. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: **__Dudes and dudettes… it's like past 2am and I am typing this because I can't sleep. Norbit is on the TV so I guess it'll play in the background while I do this._

Standing in front of the window in his brothers' shop, Riku stared at the stars in the night sky. Devil May Cry's new shop was situated in Dublin in Ireland. Dante had decided to move from America due to the new laws on weaponry and mercenaries. Riku moved with him to ensure he wouldn't do anything stupid, like gamble all his money away. Riku wasn't Dantes' legitimate brother but with the death of Vergil, because of Dante, he basically needed a brother and Riku was homeless, a Keyblade wielder on the streets, living off the spare change. The doorway to Destiny Islands was gone, so Riku was stuck in this world until a doorway was found. A ringing sound took Riku away from his thoughts and we walked over and picked up the receiver. Moving his long silver bangs from his ear he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Devil May Cry, Riku speaking," he said, for probably the millionth time since he'd moved in here. His voice was deep yet smooth, velvety.

"Hi, I'm looking for Dante or Trish?" came the reply through the phone.

"I'm sorry, but they are both unavailable, may I take a message?"

"Tell them Skulduggery phoned and it's urgent." Riku put the phone down and returned to looking at the stars. 'Sorry Sora, but I'll find a way to get home; I'll see you and Kairi real soon,' thought Riku. His thoughts were once again interrupted as a tall, silver haired man walked through the front door, followed closely by a short woman with long blonde hair.

"A Skulduggery phoned, said it was important," said Riku, not taking his gaze away from the sky.

"Skulduggery Pleasant?" asked the white haired man.

"I don't know, he just said Skulduggery, and that it was important," replied Riku.

"Hmph, I'll phone him tomorrow," murmured Dante.

"Usually when something important comes up or Skulduggery phones, you are on the phone like a bullet," smiled Trish.

"Fine, I'll phone him now," groaned Dante, picking up the receiver and punching in the number for Skulduggery. After a few rings Riku heard a click to signal the other caller had picked up the phone. They began mumbling into the phone and after a few minutes Dante hung up.

"Riku, you are coming with me on a mission tomorrow. I'll need your help," stated Dante.

"Finally, I've been itching for a mission," smiled Riku. He turned to look at Dante, who was taking his red trenchcoat off leaving his toned body, with the straps of his holsters covering some of his body. Riku looked down Dante's body without even realising.

"You should get an early night, we'll be up at dawn," yawned Dante, walking up to his room, Trish walking out of the building to get to her apartment. Riku locked the door behind her after saying their goodbyes to one another. He headed up the stairs of the building to his room beside Dante's. Riku closed his door and slipped out of his yellow body-warmer and black zip-up t-shirt. He let his jeans fall to his ankles and kicked them off, along with his shoes and climbed into bed. He let the darkness of sleep take him.

Dante was first to wake up and shower. He slipped into a pair of dark brown trousers and began towel drying his hair. He sat down at his desk and the phone began ringing. Before it reached its second ring Dante kicked the desk and the phone flew into his hand.

"Devil May Cry, who's calling?"

"Skulduggery."

"Hey, Riku is just getting ready and then we'll be heading over."

"Okay, well make it quick, there is some important business and one of my friends gave me information about Riku."

"Well, that's him taking a shower, so we'll be there in an hour," said Dante, hanging up the phone. He stormed into Rikus' room and kicked his bed, successfully waking the younger white haired man. He mumbled some incoherent words and looked to the shirtless Dante.

"Room service?" asked Riku, still dazed from waking up.

"No, it's the 'get your ass out of bed we have work to do' brigade," smirked Dante.

"Eugh, what time is it?"

"7AM," replied Dante, throwing Riku a towel and fresh clothes.

"Damn, that's early," yawned Riku.

"Yeah? Well take your little ass into that shower and get ready, we have to meet Skulduggery in an hour."

"You're just so peachy in the morning," smiled Riku, dragging himself out of bed and pulling up his boxers on his thin frame.

"Well one of us has to," replied Dante, closing the bathroom door behind Riku. A few seconds later rock music began blasting through the bathroom. Dante sighed at the usual sound of Asking Alexandria blaring. He walked back to his desk downstairs and began cleaning out Ebony and Ivory. He noticed Rikus' Keyblade looking a bit dull so he began to polish the weapon as well. Riku took half an hour to get ready and bounced down the stairs in his usual clothes. Dante remembered taking Riku clothes shopping a few days after he moved in and all he bought were a few pairs of black jeans, a couple of yellow and blue bodywarmers and a few zip up black t-shirts.

"A man of simple tastes," smiled Dante as Riku collected his Keyblade.

"Aren't I just?" replied Riku, unlocking the front door and heading out to Dantes' motorbike. Dante followed behind him and threw the keys to Riku, who caught them mid-air and slammed them into the ignition. Dante jumped onto the bike and began pulling the throttle, revving the bike. Riku clambered on the back seat and Dante pressed down on the accelerator and the bike shot off through the streets of Dublin. Riku closed his eyes, letting the wind whip through his hair.

Skulduggery Pleasant was a skeleton, a magic skeleton. He and his partner Valkyrie Cain stood on the cliffs edge, watching the waves rage against the cliff wall. The girl, Valkyrie, who had long black hair, a black leather coat, a black tank top and black jeans looked to the skeleton, who was dressed in a sharp pinstripe suit with a matching hat. He pressed his collar bone lightly and skin began congealing on his face, creating features of a human male. His jaw was square and his eyes, no longer hollow, had the brightest green eyes Valkyrie had ever seen. His once bald skull was now a mass of brown wavy locks. She simply smiled at Skulduggery as if this was a normal occurrence, well, yeah, it was. She'd been Skulduggery's partner since she was 12 years old, so 6 years being by his side and defeating evil guy after evil guy, the occasional mega-maniac that tries to resurrect the Faceless Ones. The pair stood in silence just watching the waves when the grumble of a bike slowing down came from behind them. Skulduggery turned swiftly on his heel to see two silvery-white haired males step off a bike. Valkyrie swore they were brothers. They looked so alike.

"Dante, Riku, thank you for meeting me," smiled Skulduggery, holding his gloved hand out to shake in a friendly manner. Riku was the first to shake his hand and simply smiled at this thin man standing in front of him.

"It was no bother," grinned Dante, shaking Skulduggerys' hand rather firmly.

"So, what are we here for?" asked Riku, jumping straight to the point.

"It seems an Organisation has arrived, thirteen members and a massive castle in the sky," started Skulduggery, looking straight into Rikus' eyes.

"I think I know who you are talking about, but if it's true it would be impossible," stuttered Riku, staring into the sky.

"Well, there has been an increase in demon activity since they arrived, Dante, but they have peculiar heart-shaped emblems on their chests."

"Heartless?" whispered Riku, only being heard by himself.

"And since they have arrived, white creatures with a weird symbol have also appeared."

"Nobodies."

"What was that?" asked Valkyrie, staring intently at Riku.

"Nobodies, the white ones and the demons are Heartless. Heartless are born from the darkness in someone's heart, so there must be a lot of darkness for them to arrive here."

"How do we defeat them?" asked Dante.

"Simple, I can use my Keyblade and you can use your guns, swords and whatever weapons you have," smiled Riku, sliding his Keyblade out of the holster.

"Does magic work on them?" asked Valkyrie, her Irish accent mesmerising Riku.

"You can use magic?" asked Riku, confusion on his face.

"You've not been here long have you, or has Dante been keeping things from you?" laughed Skulduggery.

"All of the above?" asked Riku, smiling nervously.

In a matter of seconds the scene changed from the four people standing on a cliff to creatures of all shapes and sizes crowding around them. Valkyrie gasped and a ball of fire curled around her hands. She threw fireball after fireball at the creatures.

"Heartless!" yelled Riku, slicing through one of the black, Grim-Reaper-like enemies with the Heartless symbol on its chest. Dante fired a seemingly endless barrage of bullets through a group of Heartless. Every time Valkyrie, Skulduggery or Dante destroyed a Heartless it just came back within a few seconds, though when Riku destroyed a Heartless a small pink heart would raise from them and they wouldn't return.

"Get in your vehicles!" yelled Riku. Valkyrie and Skulduggery sprinted to a black Bentley and sped off towards the highway nearby.

"Riku, come on!" shouted Dante, revving his bike and shooting Heartless coming at him. Riku sliced through another Heartless then leapt onto Dante's bike. The pair sped onto the highway, closely followed by the Heartless. "Take the handlebars," shouted Dante, swinging his legs around so he was basically straddling Riku. He whipped out his two handguns and began blasting away at more Heartless while Riku kept the bike steady.

"We have to get back to Devil May Cry!" shouted Riku, struggling to be heard over the gunshots and screeches of the Heartless. Suddenly the Heartless disappeared and Riku slowed the bike down. The bike jerked to a stop and the Bentley pulled up to them.

"The Heartless just disappeared," murmured Skulduggery.

"Yeah, they are good at that," groaned Riku, moving his shoulders in circular motions.

"You seem worn out after a small fight," giggled Valkyrie.

"Yeah, I've not fought a battle in about a year," smiled Riku, warming up to Valkyrie quite quickly.

"Come on, we'll get you a nice cup of Irish tea," laughed Valkyrie, hooking her arm around Rikus'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: **__I feel sad that this fic hasn't received any reviews… not even from i… Well I guess I may as well go ahead and just write some more… also those who have been reading this and awaiting the update I am sorry about the long wait, so much emotional stuff has been happening in my life, my boyfriend left me._

Riku stood at his usual spot inside Devil May Cry, looking out to the world outside. Is it really going to be taken over by the Heartless again or will he be able to stop it? 'This world is much bigger than all the other worlds I've visited,' thought Riku. He turned to see Dante rushing around, packing things into a bag and throwing this everywhere.

"Dante, what are you doing?" asked Riku, dodging an incoming couch cushion.

"I had it a few minutes ago, now I don't know what I done with it," came the reply as Dante pushed the couch out of the way with one hand. Riku sighed as he picked up a set of keys.

"Lemme' guess, keys?" smiled Riku.

"Yeah, I had them a second ago," groaned Dante. Riku jangled the keys and Dante turned his head around faster than Riku had seen a man turn his head before.

"On the desk, beside the phone; in the indent where your feet are usually kicking the table to answer the phone," laughed Riku. Dante frowned at his younger friend and grabbed the keys from his hand.

"Thanks," muttered Dante, tightening his gloves.

"Before we go, can you tell me how you met Skulduggery and Valkyrie?" asked Riku, scratching the back of his neck.

"Erm, sure, though it could take a while," replied Dante, fixing his butt onto his normal chair.

"I'm sure we have time."

"Well, let's get on with it then."

_The sun beat down on the city of Dublin. A man with white hair looked at his new shop._

"_Man, this place is a dump already," he laughed out loud. The man walked in and hung up his red trenchcoat and picked up the phone._

"_Yeah, I'd like a 16" pizza with everything on it," he muttered into the phone._

"_Where you want it delivered?" asked the man on the other end of the phone._

"_Devil May Cry, you can't miss it," he replied._

"_The name?" _

"_Dante, Dante Sparda," he replied before putting the phone back down._

_Dante sighed as he realised he will be bored most of the time here as he doubted no-one knew anything about demons or monsters around here. He moved into the new area a few days ago due to the business of demon hunting running to its lowest in Scotland, mostly intoxicated men doped up on LSD, ecstasy and insane volumes of alcohol (__**I'm from Scotland and this is actually true in most cities… I'm ashamed**__). Dante soon figured out that most people were 'chasing the dragon' as one would put it. It was all going downhill from there until he got a tip-off that there was an increase in demon activity and they'd need his help immediately. The tip even gave Dante his own building to help him feel at home._

_A few days later, Dante had settled into his new home and he'd checked out the nearby area. Suddenly the front doors burst open and a really thin man wearing a low down hat and a pinstriped suit._

"_Nature calls? It's in the back," said Dante, using his thumb to point to the door next to him._

"_Dante Sparda, I finally get to meet you," said the man, his voice deep, dark and mysterious._

"_How do you know me?" asked Dante, confusion clouding his mind trying to remember this man, or even the voice._

"_I am Skulduggery Pleasant; it seems you have settled into my building very nicely. Let's get down to business; I have Intel that confirms a group of thirteen are trying to resurrect an evil demon of destruction."_

"_Mhm, sounds like fun," smiled Dante, picking up his Rebellion sword from its hanger on the wall._

"And I went out that day to find the culprits behind everything but instead of finding them I found you," smiled Dante.

"You make it sound like it was a good thing," said Riku, looking down at the ground.

"It is a good thing, if I didn't find you, you probably could've died out there or anything could of happened to you," replied Dante, putting his hands in Rikus' shoulders. Riku began shaking slightly and Dante pulled him into a hug. "Just remember, I'm always here for you, you're the first human that I couldn't bear to be without." Riku looked up to Dante and smiled. His heart began beating really quickly and he reached up with his hand and stroked Dantes' cheek. Dante recoiled from the touch and let go of Riku. He turned away from Riku and began walking towards the back room. Riku simply stood there, like a statue unable to move.

"Y'know, he got close to a human boy once before but it all ended with the boy dying," said a female voice behind Riku. He spun around on his heel and came face-to-face with Valkyrie.

"What?" asked Riku, confused about Valkyries statement.

"It's not to be said by me. You should ask him someday," replied Valkyrie.

"Maybe I should after we get rid of the Heartless," said Riku, grabbing his keys for the bike Dante gave him a month after he moved in. Valkyrie watched as Riku straddled the black and silver motorbike and sped off into the darkness of the night.

Dante looked at Valkyrie, who was leaning on the table.

"It's funny; the last time I seen you look at another person like that was _him_," commented Valkyrie.

"I wouldn't bring that up if you wished to live another day, Val," growled Dante.

"Well, it seems you're not over him," said Valkyrie, pushing herself off the table and walking away, "but you know the light from Riku is going to help you a lot."

"Rikus' light?" asked Dante.

"You'll understand soon enough," smiled Valkyrie, leaving Devil May Cry.

"I guess I'll have to," muttered Dante.

Riku sped through the streets of Dublin, dodging traffic and civilians. Images of Dante flashed through Rikus' mind and he had to slow down and stop. He pulled up to the poorly lit beach. Riku swung his leg off the bike and flicked his shoes off. Rolling up his trousers he walked to the water's edge and let the cold water wash over his feet.

"I knew I'd find you here, the place where land and water collide, Riku," said a voice from behind him.

"You know why I am here though?" asked Riku.

"Riku means land and shore in Japanese, if I'm not mistaken," replied the voice.

"I see you actually listen to what I talk about, Dante," smiled Riku, turning around. Instead of seeing the familiar red trenchcoat wearing white haired male, he seen someone who looked exactly like him, only spikey haired and wearing a blue coat.

"I love being mistaken for my twin brother," said the man, who also sounded like Dante.

"You're… You're Vergil!" shouted Riku, summoning his Keyblade. Vergil stared at the boy in front of him and slowly slid out his Yamato sword. Before the pair could attack one another a black oval portal appeared from the ground, spouting darkness around Vergil.

"A portal of darkness!" shouted Riku.

"Unfortunately, I must return to Castle Oblivion, but please give my regards to my brother," smirked Vergil, "but before I go, I want you to know that Organisation XIII will succeed this time and you are powerless because you have darkness in your heart." Before Riku could say anything the portal swallowed Vergil, leaving Riku all alone in the dark beach.

"Organisation XIII is in Ireland?" said Riku out loud.

"Yeah, that's what Skulduggery told me a while ago and I figured you'd need to be stronger in order to fight them," said Dante, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Dante!" shouted Riku, surprised by this sudden appearance.

"Yeah, I knew I would find you here," smiled Dante.

"So did your brother," frowned Riku, staring at the man in front of him.

"You saw Vergil!" gasped Dante gripping his sword.

"I think he is part of Organisation XIII."

"Great." Riku looked at Dante, who seemed to go pale in the poor light.

"Are you okay?" asked Riku, worried about his friend.

"I haven't seen Vergil in years," replied Dante, falling to his knees. Riku sprinted to Dante and wrapped his arms around his friend. He felt Dante shuddering under his hug and pulled Dante from him to see he was crying.

"Dante, you don't have to cry," said Riku, hugging Dante again.

"Riku, I can't get close to you, I can't handle another heartbreak," cried Dante.

"What?" asked Riku, confused with what Dante said.

"I'm sorry Riku, but I think I am falling for you, when I shouldn't be," replied Dante. Riku pulled Dante closer and pressed his lips to Dante's.

"Don't be sorry," smiled Riku, "let's take down Organisation XIII and sort out what we are."

"Good plan," replied Dante, grinning.

"Of course it is, it's a Riku Plan," smiled Riku.

_**Author Note 2:- **__I kinda enjoyed writing this, except at the end due to emotional shit through this weekend. I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry for making Dante seem a lot OC._


	3. Chapter 3

Dante and Riku stepped out of Devil May Cry into the blinding sunlight. Riku smiled at the light of day and Dante laughed. They'd spent most of the night in Dantes' room talking about their past. Riku told his friend all about his travels through the darkness and finding his friend Sora. Dante listened to the story without saying a single word, immersed in the wonders which Riku had went through. In turn Dante had told Riku all about his past, his meeting with Lady and her help through most of his work, his father, mother and the story behind Vergil.

"Where are we headed?" asked Riku, stretching his arms into the air.

"China Sorrows library," replied Dante, throwing his leg over his red bike.

"Mhm, well then, what are we waiting for?" smiled Riku, climbing onto the bike behind Dante and wrapping his arms round his waist.

"I was waiting for you," smirked Dante, throttling the bike and speeding off through the streets of Dublin.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie drove through Dublin, on their way to China Sorrows library as well. Valkyrie spent all her time in the car staring out the window at the sun. The heat of today was surprising for normal Dublin weather.

"You're unusually quiet today," laughed Skulduggery, pulling Valkyrie from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I surprised myself," replied Valkyrie, laughing alongside her partner.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Skulduggery, being serious now.

"Just a lot of things, it's not long since I got back and now the regularity of fighting bad guys has really been making me think if I missed the peace," said Valkyrie, fiddling with a stray strand of hair.

"And have you missed it?" asked Skulduggery, slowing down the car.

"I still don't know, but there is one thing I haven't missed, Darquesse," grinned Valkyrie.

"Well that's a plus, and Lord Vile hasn't made an appearance in quite a long time," laughed Skulduggery, pulling up the car in front of a red bike.

"Hey, Riku and Dante are here," cried Valkyrie, joyfully. The pair climbed out the car and walked up the stairs to China's door. Skulduggery wrapped his knuckles off the door and it opened seconds later. The pair stepped in to see Dante and Riku, standing together speaking with China.

"Hey guys," smiled Valkyrie, cheerfully.

"Hey, Val," smiled Riku, hugging her as she ran up to them.

"What's happening?" asked Skulduggery, coming up to the group.

"China was just chatting about some staff she acquired from a random guy," said Dante, stretching his arms into the air. The raven haired woman, who was slouched over her desk examining a staff with a pair of wings at the tip, stood up and ran her hands down her dress.

"I may have be examining this staff but I was wondering why Riku hasn't been taken by my curse," pondered China.

"That is a riddle within itself," commented Skulduggery.

"Well I noticed, when in other worlds apart from my own, things that occur normally in people in their world doesn't affect me," replied Riku, tapping his chin.

"Speaking of other worlds, I'm glad you are all here now," began China, "you know about Organisation XIII, don't you, Riku?"

"Yeah, they are a group of thirteen strong willed people whose bodies have no heart and are searching for Kingdom Hearts," replied Riku, looking out the window of the library.

"Exactly, but as I have heard a few members have disappeared and a few new members have come into place," said China, sitting back on her chair.

"Do you know any of the new members?" asked Dante.

"Only one – Vergil Sparda, he's the new leader." Dante gasped loudly and gripped onto his Rebellion sword.

"What happened to Xemnas?" questioned Riku.

"It seems Xemnas' leadership has been taken away due to Vergil having more strength and he knows an easier way to get Kingdom Hearts. This is all I know."

"How do you know so much?" asked Dante.

"A lady never tells her secrets," winked China.

"Any leads where we can go?" asked Valkyrie.

"I heard there is a nice gambler who likes to play in the pub nearby," smiled China.

"Luxord," cursed Riku running from the building.

"I don't think he knows how many pubs are in this one street," sighed Dante, chasing after Riku. Valkyrie thanked China and sprinted from the library, closely followed by Skulduggery.

Riku ran into a bar and everyone stared at him. The barman eyed Riku suspiciously as did the rest of the drinkers in the pub. He sighed as he didn't recognise anyone. He ran from the bar and passed Dante and Valkyrie. He barged into another bar and sitting in the corner was a blond haired man dealing cards. Riku slipped through the group around the table and sat down in front of the blond.

"A new man, things should get fun now," smirked the man, not looking up.

"Play the cards, Luxord," said Riku, laughing. The blond stopped dealing the cards and looked up.

"Riku!" gasped Luxord standing up quickly, knocking the table over in the process. Riku kicked off the table and his chair slid backwards. Luxord leapt over the table, his Organisation coat flapping and he passed over Riku. Riku ducked under Luxord and gripped his leg and brought him down to the ground. Luxord groaned in pain and Riku knelt down on his chest.

"Take the fighting outside!" yelled the redheaded barwoman. Riku gripped Luxords' jacket and pulled him up. He dragged the blond outside and slammed into the wall. Dante and Valkyrie ran up to Riku and stood beside him.

"Luxord, what are you planning?" yelled Riku, anger turning his face darker.

"I can't tell you, kid, you'll try and stop us," smirked Luxord.

"You don't say," commented Valkyrie, summoning a ball of fire into her hand.

"Cronos, that's all I can say," laughed Luxord, disappearing into a portal of darkness.

"Cronos?" questioned Valkyrie.

"I thought they were after Kingdom Hearts," commented Riku.

"We'll need to get back to Devil May Cry and follow this up," stated Dante, running to his bike, across the road.

"We'll look for more clues near here, ask some people in the bars," said Skulduggery, who had just come from China's library.

"Okay, we'll phone when we get any new leads," smiled Riku, jumping onto Dante's bike. The pair sped off towards Dante's home.

An hour later Dante stepped into the main room of Devil May Cry with a large, dusty book in his hands. He placed the book onto the table and began flicking through the pages.

"What's that you've got?" questioned Riku.

"It's a book on demons, I figured that Heartless are demons so they'd try and bring out the biggest demon ever known," replied Dante.

"Wow, you're quite smart," smiled Riku, walking over to Dante.

"So, which demon in all of history and myths do you think would be the most dangerous?" asked Dante.

"Erm, Satan?"

"No," laughed Dante, "he's not real. There is one demon, which my father once fought and my mother would tell me the story whenever I was in a bad mood."

"Cronos, is a demon?"

"Not just a demon, a Titan."

"Titan?"

"Cronos is the Greek Titan. It controls time. If Organisation XIII somehow resurrects this Titan then they would be able to stop time and they'd be able to bring forth Kingdom Hearts without any interference."

"Who could think of such a thing?" asked Riku.

"Vergil," groaned Dante.

"Congrats brother, you figured it out," came a voice, similar to Dantes'.

"Vergil!" yelled Dante, sliding his sword out of the holster and swinging it around his head before slamming it into the ground.

"Brother, put the sword away, I am not here to fight."

"What do you want?"

"I want to say well done on figuring out my plan. But I am also here to say I have two new people that you would be really interested in; Darquesse and Lord Vile. I'm sure you've heard of them," laughed Vergil before a portal of darkness took him away. Dante growled in anger and Riku simply stared at the space Vergil once was.

"We have to stop them, before they summon Cronos."


	4. Chapter 4

The rain lashed down on Dublin, unlike the day before when it was beautiful and sunny. Valkyrie stood under a shelter watching the people run for shelter from the rain. Valkyrie laughed at a young man slipping in the water and becoming soaked. Suddenly a umbrella sheltered her from the rain and she turned to see Skulduggery holding it.

"You're getting wet standing out here," smiled Skulduggery, using his façade.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," laughed Valkyrie, looking up to the sky.

"Has he arrived yet?" asked Skulduggery, also looking up to the sky.

"He should be here soon," replied Valkyrie, looking down at the watch on her wrist.

"Do you think he has the package?"

"I hope so; I don't want to be standing here for ages for nothing." Suddenly a black car pulled up and a man wearing a blue, pin-striped suit.

"Valkyrie Cain?" asked the man, his voice deep.

"Have you got the package?" asked Valkyrie, putting her hand behind her back.

"I have it right here," said the man, holding a brown box in his hands, "do you have my payment?"

"Right here," grinned Valkyrie, gripping onto a knife she had slid in her belt and sliding it out and plunging it into the mans' chest.

"Valkyrie!" shouted Skulduggery, pulled Valkyrie off the man and gripping onto the box. Valkyrie ripped free from his grasp and ripped open the mans' shirt, showing the Heartless emblem.

"I knew it!" growled Valkyrie. Suddenly a pink heart rose from the man and his body burst into shreds, "Riku gave me this knife a while ago, I know it would come in useful someday."

"How did you know he was a Heartless?" questioned Skulduggery.

"Only a Heartless knew where to find the object I asked for," smiled Valkyrie, opening the box. Inside was a small key with the Heartless emblem on it.

"A key?" asked Skulduggery, confused.

"Yeah, a key, it opens the door to Castle Oblivion," replied Valkyrie, "Riku has been looking for it."

"Well, let's get over to him now then."

Riku put the receiver down and smiled at Dante.

"Two large pizzas with everything on them are on their way," laughed Riku.

"Yum," grinned Dante, drying his hair and torso with a towel. Riku smiled and grabbed the towel from Dante.

"Give that back," laughed Dante, chasing Riku around the shop. Riku leapt over the table and tripped, landing on his back. Dante leapt over the table and landed on top of Riku.

"For a skinny guy, you are heavy," laughed Riku, raising his body with his elbows. Dante bent down and pressed his lips against Rikus'.

"You complain too much," smirked Dante, staring into Rikus' emerald green eyes. Suddenly his focus was broken as the doorbell rang.

"Food!" shouted Riku, pushing Dante off him and rushing to the door. He pulled open the door, threw a few notes at the man standing in front of him with two boxes and took the boxes from him, closing the door right in his face.

"You've been here too long, you know the rules about delivery boys," laughed Dante.

"Yep, and now that we have food, let's get down to this Cronos business," said Riku, throwing the boxes on the table. The pair opened their separate boxes and began munching the pizza while flicking through books about the Titans.

"Y'know, I never thought these Titans were real," said Dante, in between chews of the pizza slice.

"Well, what changed your mind?" asked Riku, finishing off a slice.

"I met a demi-god once, Perseus I think his name was," replied Dante.

"And then what?"

"We fought alongside each other fighting a guy called Ares, who was apparently a god, but fought like a bitch, then we fought each other when he found out I was half-human," said Dante, "I was called a 'Demi-Demon' and I had no choice but to kill him."

"That's an interesting story," laughed Riku, finishing off his last slice, "I'll get us a sundae."

The door opened and a wet Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery walked in. Valkyrie smiled and held up the key. Rikus' mouth dropped and he rushed over to her and hugged her.

"You got it?" gasped Riku.

"Yeah, as you said, the guy was a Heartless," smiled Valkyrie.

"Not surprising," said Riku, clutching the key and closely examining it. Dante coughed and held up an empty sundae glass.

"Sundae isn't going to make itself," teased Dante. Riku turned to Dante, stuck his middle finger up at the man and turned back to Valkyrie.

"Make your own damn sundae," smirked Riku. Dante sighed and walked through to the kitchen and began making his sundae.

"Riku, do you know where Castle Oblivion is?" asked Skulduggery, pulling his gloves tighter.

"No, but I know where another Organisation XIII member is."

"Where?" gasped Valkyrie.

"Easy, I should have guessed earlier. He's at the Flower Emporium."

"Why would an Organisation Member be at the Flower Emporium?"

"It's Marluxia, he loves flowers. Dante, I'm going out to find Marluxia!" shouted Riku before picking up his keys and walking out.

"I'll come with you," said Valkyrie jogging up behind him.

"Okay, but take this," said Riku as he handed the girl a black handgun, "it was Dantes' fathers gun, Luce, and he gave it to Trish, who gave it to me." Riku threw his leg over his bike and Valkyrie leapt on behind him, her hands on his waist. Riku throttled his bike and rushed through Dublin to get to his next location.

As the pair pulled up to the emporium Valkyrie sighed and checked the clip, which was empty.

"Riku, there are no bullets in here," said a confused Valkyrie.

"No need for them, it fires projectiles of light, perfect for Heartless," smiled Riku, checking his white handgun, Umbra.

"Well okay then," sighed Valkyrie, throwing herself off the bike. Riku jumped off the bike and walked towards the building. He pulled out his handgun and stood at the side of the door. Valkyrie stood on the opposite side with her handgun ready. Riku nodded, unlocked the door, pushed it open and stepped inside, with Valkyrie following. He gasped as the buildings' interior had been overtaken by flowers and plants, in the middle of the building, on a platform built from plants stood a pink haired male.

"Riku, how glad you have arrived!" yelled the male.

"Marluxia!" shouted Riku, aiming his handgun at the man.

"This is Marluxia, this was easier than I thought," whispered Valkyrie, looking at Riku. As she turned back to look at the man she seen he was gone. Behind them a giggle was heard and the pair spun around to have their weapons knocked out their hands by the pole of a pink scythe. Valkyrie regained her balance and threw a fireball at Marluxia, who dodged it by millimetres and swung his scythe at her. Riku pulled Valkyrie away from the scythe and dodged the blade, summoning his Keyblade. He slid under the next swing of the blade and slashed at Marluxia. Marluxia dodged the attack by jumping backwards and floating down to the ground. He raised his hands and pink orbs began surrounding Riku and Valkyrie. The orbs began exploding, sending Riku and Valkyrie high into the air. Suddenly tendrils wrapped around the pair, rendering them unable to move. The pair grunted and groaned, trying to escape the clutches of the tendrils. The tendrils tightened its' grip on Riku and Valkyrie, causing them to pass out.

Dante and Skulduggery looked at the emporium in front of them.

"Valkyrie and Riku should be in there," said Skulduggery, pulling out his revolver. Dante nodded and withdrew his sword.

"Well then, let's go get them back," said Dante, walking towards the building. Skulduggery walked behind Dante and forced the air to open the doors. Dante stepped through the door and looked at the tendrils holding his friends.

"Now, more food for my plants," grinned Marluxia, sitting in the platform.

"I don't think so, let my friends go!" yelled Dante, pointing at Marluxia.

"Why don't you fight me for them?" sighed Marluxia, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine, I'll take you on myself," growled Dante, sprinting towards Marluxia. The pink haired male leapt off the platform and began spinning in the air, his scythe slashing through the air. Dante flipped, dodging the attack, and slashed at Marluxia, missing him by millimetres.

"Tough luck," smiled Marluxia. His face went from smiling to filled with pain as he realised he had been shot by Skulduggery. He fell to the floor, clutching his abdomen.

"Tell us where Castle Oblivion is!" growled Dante, grabbing onto Marluxias' collar with one hand and pressing his handgun to Marluxias' head with his free hand.

"It's just outside Dublin, you'll have to use a key on a specific rock to gain access," whimpered Marluxia.

"Thanks," smiled Dante, throwing the man to the ground. He was about to walk away but turned round and shot a bullet right between Marluxias' eyes. Darkness quickly surrounded Marluxia and tore him apart, limb from limb.

"He's away to the darkness now," said Skulduggery. A crunch sounded through the room and Valkyrie and Riku fell from the grip of the tendril. Dante leapt and caught Riku and Skulduggery used his Air magic to cushion Valkyrie as she fell.

"Let's get these two back to Devil May Cry," smiled Dante, holding Riku close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante walked over to his bike, Riku held in his arms, unconscious. He threw Rikus' bike keys to Skulduggery, who knew he'd have to ride his friends partners bike back to Devil May Cry also meaning he'd have to trust Valkyrie with his Bentley. That idea gave the skeleton slight shudders. He straddled Rikus' bike as Dante sat Riku on his own then climbed on behind him. Skulduggery tossed his keys to Valkyrie and nodded to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," smiled Valkyrie, winking at Skulduggery.

"Meet at Devil May Cry, it's the safest place I know," said Dante, making sure Riku was in a comfortable position.

"Dante, want me to take Riku?" Asked Valkyrie, worried for her new friend.

"No, I want to keep him close to me," replied Dante, brining Riku close to his chest.

"Okay, I'll see you there then," smiled Valkyrie speeding off from the three men.

"I can't believe you trust her with your car," smirked Dante, getting ready to drive away.

"I can't believe it either, but I also don't understand why Valkyrie isn't as bad as Riku?" replied Skulduggery.

"Riku hasn't had a battle like that in such a long time, his skills and strength has diminished. I'll make sure he starts training after he's had a good rest," replied Dante, pulling the throttle down on the bike and driving off towards his building followed closely by Skulduggery, using one hand to keep his trademark hat on.

The pair sped towards Devil May Cry, swerving through traffic. Skulduggery caught up with Dante and nodded to his left side. Dante quickly turned his head to see a grim reaper Heartless beside him. He pulled Ivory out from its holster and shot three bullets into the creature, yet it still came back. The Heartless began spinning its scythe and Dante pulled the brake, dodging the attack and shot a dozen bullets into the beasts head. The Heartless crumpled and a car ran over its body. Dante smirked and began speeding up. Riku groaned softly, unheard by Dante. Dante decided he'd better speed up as he'd rather not have his friend hurt more than he already is.

As Dante pulled up the Devil May Cry he grabbed Riku and lifted him through the doors to his shop, bridal style, and sprinted up the stairs. He kicked open the door to his own room and lay his friend on the double bed. He stormed through the shop picking up towels, bandages and a basin of water. He walked back into his room as Skulduggery came into the shop, seeing the awaiting Valkyrie Cain. Dante noticed the cuts on Rikus' arms from being squeezed by the tentacle. He wrapped the cuts in bandages and left his friend lying on his bed. He walked down the stairs and seen Skulduggery and Valkyrie staring at him.

"What?" Questioned Dante, confused about the stares.

"You have to tell us and tell Riku what happened with the boy before," stated Skulduggery.

"Do I have to?" Asked Dante, groaning loudly.

"You know it's rude to answer a question with another question," stated Valkyrie.

"Eugh, I care?" Groaned Dante.

"It'll get it off your chest then ready you for telling Riku," said Skulduggery.

"Telling me what?" Asked a voice from the stairs. The group turned around to see Riku sitting on the stairs, leaning on the banister.

"Telling you nothing," snapped Dante, throwing Rebellion onto the desk alongside Ebony and Ivory.

"No need to be grumpy," retaliated Riku, using the banister to pull himself up and storm into his room. A loud bang signalled the room door being closed. Blaring music blasted through the shop as Riku began playing his favourite band on his iPod docking station. Valkyrie sighed and began walking up to the room to talk to Riku. Dante huffed and stormed out the shop.

"Riku?" Asked Valkyrie, lightly knocking on the door. She received no reply but instead was hit by louder music. She groaned and threw open the door, stormed over to the iPod and pulled the plug out. Riku sighed as he looked to Valkyrie.

"What do you want?" Groaned Riku. Valkyrie sighed and sat at the bottom of his bed.

"I want to talk, simple," replied Valkyrie, placing her hand on Rikus' knees, which were under his chin.

"About?"

"Dante and you."

"There's nothing to say."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I don't know what we are," sighed Riku, "he doesn't tell me anything about him."

"Maybe he's scared," replied Valkyrie moving closer to Riku.

"He's Dante Sparda, demon hunter, what could he be scared of?"

"Maybe his past? Everyone has something in their past they are scared of."

"Like me and how I let darkness cloud my heart?"

"Exactly like that," smiled Valkyrie, pulling the silver haired man into her arms for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his own around her waist. He looked up to her face, the beauty noticeable even in the low light of the room. She looked down to Riku, his eyes shimmering. The pair drew closer to each other and pressed their lips against the others softly. The kiss suddenly became passionate as the pair lay on Rikus' bed, Valkyrie on top. A slight moan escaped Valkyries' lips as she flicked her tongue against Rikus' lips begging for entry. He allowed her entry and began a battle of the tongues. This felt so wrong but also felt so right. Suddenly Rikus' concious kicked and he pulled Valkyrie off of him.

"I am so sorry," said Riku, sliding off his bed.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I shouldn't have done this," squealed Valkyrie, blushing and also hiding her face from Riku.

"I need some air," said Riku as she sprinted out the room. He leapt down the stairs and seen Skulduggery.

"Where is Dante?" Questioned Riku.

"I'm guessing the nearest bar," replied Skulduggery. Riku nodded in thanks and sprinted out the front door. Valkyrie followed down the stairs and walked to Skulduggery.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Asked Skulduggery.

"Yeah, I did," sighed Valkyrie.

"Well, let's go home and we'll talk about this," said Skulduggery, slinging his arm around Valkyrie and the pair climbed into the Bentley and drove off.

By the time Riku got to the bar he was breathless. He stood at the door, took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He scanned the bar and found no trace of Dante. He walked up to the barmaid and questioned her. He received the response that he'd left after an argument with a man in a blue coat with white spiky hair. He silently cursed as he realised he was with his brother.

Dante sat at the bar beside his twin.

"What are you doing here anyway, Verg?" Asked Dante, taking a quick drink of his whiskey.

"Can't a brother be concerned for his own flesh and blood?" Smirked Vergil.

"Not when every time we meet we try to kill each other," laughed Dante.

"Well this time is different, anyway I see your drinking sorrows away," stated Vergil, "problems in the sack?"

"What? No?"

"The town ran out of women for you to flirt with?"

"Vergil, knock it off."

"Ah, I knew you were the different twin, you are having problems with your male friend, Riku," laughed Vergil. Just as Vergil finished his laughing the doors to the bar burst open and standing there was Riku. He quickly strided over to the twins and glared at Vergil.

"I'll take the hint, goodbye brother," smirked Vergil as he left.

"I was worried about you," said Riku, sighing as he ordered a drink. Dante took a sip of his beverage and turned to Riku. He saw Dante was already drunk so he sighed again.

"Why would you be worried about me?" Slurred Dante.

"Because, I think I found out my feelings for you, but I need to know what happened before me," replied Riku, taking a sip of his own whiskey which was placed in front of him by the blond haired barman.

"Fine."

Dante looked into the blue eyes of the white haired man standing in front of him. He was gorgeous, even though Dante didn't care about looks. The man was wearing a blue denim jacket with a red zip up hoody underneath. Even with the blue devil arm, Dante still found him the most attractive man on the planet.

"Nero, you know I love you," smiled Dante.

"I know, I love you too," replied Nero, his voice so smooth, yet rugged. Inside the Devil May Cry shop in America, everything was neatly arranged due to Neros' slight OCD. A sudden bang surprised the loved up couple as a rain drenched Vergil stood at the door, Yamato in his hand.

"Brother, I found you," growled the blue wearing twin.

"Vergil? What do you want?" Asked Dante, holding Nero close to him.

"I'm here to end you both," sighed Vergil, pointing his sword at Dante.

"You won't hurt Dante," yelled Nero sliding his sword, the Red Queen, at Vergil. The pair dashed towards each other and began slashing at one another. Dante jumped in between them but Vergils' foot connected with his stomach, sending him sliding across the floor. As he got up a bunch of demons surrounded him and impaled him with their scythes. The last thing he seen before his eyes closed was Vergil disarming Nero and puncturing his chest, impaling his heart. Nero coughed up blood and Vergil pulled his sword from the body of Nero. The young mans body slumped to the ground and this brought out Dantes' inner demon. He yelled as the scythe blades erupted from his body and blew the demons apart. Standing where Dante once stood was a tall demon with red horns and a pair of red wing-like appendages just under his hips. The demon growled as he walked towards Vergil, who laughed and disappeared. Dante fell to the floor, now human again. He crawled over to Neros' lifeless body and cradled the body. Tears fell upon Neros' cheek as Dante screamed to the ceiling.

"So his name was Nero? I thought I'd read something about him in your office."

"Yeah, he was the first person I fell in love with," replied Dante, "but I found someone else and I can't let anything happen to them."

"I kissed Valkyrie," blurted out Riku.

"Oh, I guess my love isn't worth anything to you," scoffed Dante about to stand up. Riku gripped his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Lips crashed against each other and tongues explored the cavern of each person.

"It was a mistake with Val, all I know is I love you Dante."

"I love you too, but I need you to promise me you won't be reckless and get yourself killed!"

"I promise I won't be stupid, but come on, let's get home," smiled Riku, kissing Dante.

The pair walked into Devil May Cry and Riku helped his partner up the stairs and slid off Dantes' trench coat and unbuckled his straps for the holster, hitting the floor with a thud. He stripped himself of his body warmer, white top and shoes. The pair climbed into Dantes' bed and cuddled into each other and drifted off to sleep, both right beside each other.


End file.
